Releasing Earnest
by EzraEssence
Summary: Seth had gone missing for five years, but now he's back on the rez with a hidden, traumatizing past. Possible SLASH. Rated M for sexual themes, rape, and torture.
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

**Releasing Earnest**

Seth was gone, missing for five years, but now he's back on the rez with a hidden, traumatizing past. SethxPaul.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters.

**Rated M for Sexual themes**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

"Ah…ahh…nnh!" Was that me? No. No, I shouldn't give him that satisfaction. I shouldn't let him enjoy…

"Ahhhh!" I moaned aloud when he rammed it right against my core that sent a surge of pleasure through my veins. I couldn't stop myself, slowly submitting to his will.

"Mmm, Seth, you are so tight," I heard him say. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way for him-this rapist. Fuck.

"No...sto-op…" I cursed myself mentally when my voice cracked and I could hear him chuckle darkly. His cold lips brushed against my warm skin right around the neck, and then I felt his teeth grazing a bit.

I began to struggle, panicking. He wouldn't…he wouldn't do that. "NO! No, Alrick! Alrick, don't you dare—mmm!" He muffled my noises with a brutal kiss, bruising my lips. I continued struggling before I was once reminded that he was inside of me, thrusting his hips against me, pounding, and his pace quickened at such a fast rate. I could barely contain the growing pleasure, the nearing peak…

He drove me over the edge and I was wrecked with sensational shocks, weakening me greatly. I had cum, releasing all my seed on him. I basked under the afterglow, but I realized he had stopped moving.

"You loved it, didn't you?" He asked me, grabbing a fistful of my hair, tugging me, exposing my neck to him. I cringed away, praying… "Alrick, please…"

"Shhh, you'll be alright," he said then without warning, he bit me viciously. I screamed and struggled, but that only made the pain worse. He resumed fucking me, now working on his own pleasure while tears of pain and misery strolled down my cheeks.

I was going to die… I was going to…

My eyes flung open and I found myself awake from a horrible nightmare. I looked around and found myself in a plane along with other people sleeping or drinking coffee and reading magazines. I looked to my side to see Evan asleep beside me like the angel she is.

I sighed, sitting up properly as I looked outside her window-side. The sun had not risen yet then I checked my watch. It was passed 4:00 A.M. in the morning; we should be landing in another half an hour.

My hand reached over the nape of my neck, the left side, where Alrick bit me. It sickened me, just thinking of him. But what made me sick even more to my stomach was returning home.

I was gone for five years…five miserable years that I never want to tell to anyone. And the little 10 year old girl Evan was the only one that I could save from that obscene place. Now, I was taking her home with me, and the money I've earned for the past two years working for 'them' would help the two of us for a lifetime.

Soon, the plane was about to land and I glanced at Evan, who was still asleep and worn out. I smiled a bit, feeling guilty that I would have to wake her from her peaceful slumber. I nudged her a bit and she stirred a bit.

"Hey, Evan," I spoke to her softly. "Rise and shine. We're landing."

Evan opened her eyes, sitting up, stretching and yawning. "Hmm? It's not morning yet," she whined and I chuckled at her. "Yes it is."

"Not morning, when there is no sun," she said.

"Seattle is a cloudy place."

"Oh…"

The plane landed and we got off of it, heading over to the luggage area to get our bags. We stayed close together as we headed over to our rented premium SUV. It was a 2011 Lexus RX 350, and I began to wonder how jealous Jacob, Embry, and Quil were going to be when they see this baby. I wondered if Rosalie could tune it for me, but then I remembered…five years…

We put our luggage inside and Evan took shotgun as I got on the wheel. I began to drive on my way to La Push. I had already bought a house there under the name **Sebastian Rhodes**. Still, they won't be able to know me that it's really me. I have changed over the years, and I was almost unrecognizable; I even dyed my hair blonde.

"La Push is where you were born, right, Seb?" I slowly nodded.

"You're going to like it here… though it's rarely sunny."

"It's fine. I like the rain," she said. "I like it here than there."

We drove for three hours on the road and she fallen asleep once more. We stopped by at a burger joint in Port Angeles. I ordered three Angus deluxe while she got her happy meal cheese burger with milk and apple dippers.

I finished before she did.

"You eat a lot…and fast," she said in awe. She could never get used to it.

I smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "Yeah? So?"

Evan stared up at me before she raced on, finishing her meal. I laughed at that.

"You can't finish faster than me."

"MmyesmmImmcan!" Mom would probably scold me for encouraging Evan to act so unlady-like. My heart wrenched when I thought of her and Leah…the pack, and the Cullen. How have they been?

The Cullens must have already moved. They couldn't stay there any longer, meaning Jacob must have gone with them, to Alaska or somewhere. Everyone else must still be where they are. How was mom? Did Leah imprint yet? Did Sam and Emily get married yet? Who died and who was still alive? I didn't know.

Later, we continued down the road, heading for La Push through Forks. The place was the same as I last saw it to be. As usual, anyone would stare at a luxurious car like mine.

"Seb, you're nervous…I can sense it," Evan said, chewing on the last pieces of her apple dippers. "Are you afraid?"

"Don't worry about me," I told her sincerely.

"Earn-I mean, Seb…you're too quiet," she pressed on.

"I'm fine, Evan," I told her once already and she knew better than to ask again. It would be useless.

Then I saw the sign… 'The Quileute tribe welcomes you to La Push'

My hands gripped the steering wheel a bit. I was nervous.

I was home.

* * *

><p><em>What had happened to Seth five years ago that made him this way?<em>

_Who is this Alrick? And what place?_

_I should keep asking you guys these questions. It's fun._

**Please review to give me your thoughts on this!**


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

**Releasing Earnest**

Seth was gone, missing for five years, but now he's back on the rez with a hidden, traumatizing past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters.

**Rated M for Sexual themes**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers<strong>

I drove along the cemented path, knowing exactly where I was going. There were some new shops around that got me distracted a bit and a few houses built that I didn't recognize at all. Despite some changes, everything in La Push looked exactly the same. The cliffs were still there and as treacherous as ever, and also I could see some people diving off of it.

I shook my head; I didn't want to see them yet if it was them.

I drove a couple more miles until we finally reached our destination. Up the dirt road path through the forest was a three story cabin that I paid for; it was built a year ago. I parked on the driveway and got out of the car, getting a good view of the cabin.

Evan spoke, "Wow, is this where we'll live?"

I chuckled at her wonder expression. "Yep. Go inside and pick a room."

"Okay!" She ran to the house and I followed her and unlocked the door for her, then she was gone like a flying squirrel. I went back to the SUV, opened the trunk and began getting the luggage out.

I felt eyes were on me and I already knew who would be watching, but it was too soon. It was just too soon. I turned around though and I saw the wolf emerging from the forest, a huge gray wolf with black spots on its hind legs.

Embry.

He was looking at me, staring at me with eyes wide. I could only imagine what he could be thinking… was he angry? Was he surprised? Was he happy? Maybe his mind was playing with him or something. It could have been a number of things or maybe all of it. What about the pack plural? Is everyone seeing what he's seeing?

I spoke first, shaky a bit. "Hey…" I couldn't believe it. Now I knew this wasn't really a dream. Suddenly, he shot back into the forest and howled, howled with all his might, alerting the whole pack and neighborhood.

I quickly closed the trunk, grabbed the luggage and ran back into the house. I set the bags down near the stairs then Evan came down, knowing something was up.

"What's going on, Seb?" She asked me, her voice sounded terrified then her eyes widened. "Are they—?"

"No," I quickly cut her off. "Not them. Not them." I repeated that last sentence a little gentler than the first.

She relaxed soon afterwards, but then she was starting to catch on. "Is it the wolves?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." I stood up, breathing in and out. I was going to meet them…I was going to see them again. I was…

The front door burst open and I turned around to see most of them, Sam in front, staring at me eyes wide, and everyone else did…

They were all there… Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin…

Then two people shoved passed them, one werewolf that I didn't recognize, but I knew who the other one was.

"SETH!" She yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me to death, her arms squeezing me tightly as she began to sob.

It took everything inside of me not to bawl down and cry like waterfall when she hugged me. I was home…I was really back in La Push. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream…

After a long time, she finally pulled back, looking at me frantically. "Where did you go? What happened?" She asked me then she hugged me again. "Oh Seth…" She looked up at me. "What happened to your face?"

I always forgot about it, but apparently, there's a huge nasty scar across my face, though not as worst Emily's… mine was faded.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter," I said, hugging her again. "I'm home."

I was home and was welcomed with the obvious questions demanded to be answered.

"Where have you been Seth?"

"What happened?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Why did you buy a house?" I snorted at that question. Of course, I knew the meaning. I could have just returned home to mom, but I needed my own place.

I didn't feel ready yet to be back with the pack, and I don't think I'll ever will if they knew what I had to go through…

I pushed those memories back as I pulled away from Leah a bit. I looked back upstairs where Evan was patiently waiting and I nodded to her. She came downstairs and stood beside me, and the pack finally noticed her presence.

I pulled her in front of me, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Guys, this is Evangeline, my adopted daughter." Their eyes widened, both surprised and bewildered.

Evan smiled politely. "But people call me Evan, for short. Nice to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand to Leah and Leah took it, smiling softly and replying, "Nice to meet you too."

I was seeing such strange expressions from her that I've never seen before. Maybe it had to do with that guy that she came in with…

I gestured my hand to the living room, "Why don't we all sit down?" I found it amusing at first that I was the one controlling and handling this situation pretty well when I should be the one bawling and crying; however for the past few years, I had developed too much dignity and pride that it wouldn't allow me to show any weaknesses.

We all settled down in the living room and I told Evan that she can go unpack her things upstairs. Evan nodded, knowing the uncomfortable tension all too well as she excused herself publicly like a little princess and hurried up the stairs. She ended up to be a pretty nice little girl despite the horrible place she was raised on.

It was awkwardly silent between the pack and I so I glanced up at the new werewolf. "By the way, who are you?" I asked, getting straight to it.

He was sitting on the couch next to Leah and he reached over, holding out his hand. "I'm Jason Uley. I'm Sam's older and wiser cousin." That earned a kick to the shin from Sam, pursing his lips from smiling, and many snorted and snickered from that interaction, even Leah just giggled. I had never heard her giggle before not when she was dating Sam…

I finally figured it out. I grinned widely. "Good to know. You must also be my sister's imprint. I have to thank you, she looks better now than five years ago."

"Well, you're welcome," Jason smirked at that. Leah smacked his arm then she glared at me for a bit before she frowned, remembering the situation.

"Five years…" she muttered with an almost despairing tone. "Where were you all this time?" All amusement was gone from the atmosphere as they all stared at me. The silence was thick and heavy that one could possibly cut it with a sharp knife. Oxygen was being drained from the air, causing me to suffocate, and all because they want my answers.

_Answers._

"…I can't tell you…"

_Answers that I couldn't give to anyone._

Leah's eyes widened, upset at that. "Why? Why not! Seth, you have been gone for five years! We were looking all over you! We even searched all the way to Seattle with the Cullens!" I winced mentally at that. Even the Cullens were looking for me?

_Answers that I couldn't share with them._

"What happened, Seth?" Sam asked me this time. Everyone kept looking at me in disbelief, probably thinking why I wouldn't say anything at all.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you…"

_Answers that made me want to cut my tongue off with a hot, burning knife._

Brady, my old pal, spoke out, "Dude! You missed out high school-!"

I cut him off, "I have a diploma." _Forged, _but then officially made as legit.

_Answers, answers, answer…_

Then Sam cut through, "Seth! Don't make me order you to tell us!" He growled.

_Answer that would make me want to kill you for just knowing._

And I snapped like a cable of a giant bridge broke off and the whole structure would collapse...

"You're not the BOSS of ME!" I snarled ferociously like an animal and they all backed up in fright and Jason even got in front of Leah. Good. I continued, my voice getting deeper and demonic, bellowing, "Not YOU! Not JACOB! Not ANYONE! I am nobody's DOG!"

I can understand the extreme fear and worry that I smelled coming from them. Strange friends of mine have told me that my face would change every time I would get extremely angry. I've done it once before in front of a mirror. My whole face would contort one third away from an actual face of a wolf, and my eyes would grow large, darken as black, and become bloodshot in the white area.

However, when I calm down, it would quickly retract back to my normal human face that I now considered a mask.

Everyone was backing away from me, and I decided to start calming down, then I could feel my face returning back to normal. Their horrified expressions also softened a bit, but the terror was still there in their eyes.

I sighed a bit, lowering my head, not wanting to make any eye contact with them. "Sorry, Sam," I mumbled out coherently in the thick silence. "I didn't come back to be in a pack."

"Seth-" Leah began, but I cut her off with a dagger so sharp and piercing.

"Seth is DEAD." I stressed that last word in that small yet heavy sentence as I looked up at them, glaring at all of them. "He was gone a long time ago… he couldn't handle it…"

I stood up casually, alerting them a bit, but I continued, "My name is Sebastian Rhodes."

"Cut the crap, Seth!" Paul yelled, but I ignored him.

"I was born here in the reservation, but when I was three years old I moved to Vancouver. After ten years, I traveled to France and lived with my uncle after a fatal car accident that took my parent's lives." I was giving them my own background story of Sebastian Rhodes, the identity that I am wearing.

_So I gave them answers that were different._

"I graduated there in a school called Lycée Frédéric Mistral," I said and I saw some shocking expression on their faces, probably because my accent would change to French when I say any of its words. "A year after I graduated, I found Evangeline in the streets, a runaway abused child. I took her to the police station, got the child agency involved, and I adopted her since I had enough wealth that my deceased parents had saved for me as my inheritance."

"Bullshit, Seth-"

"Sebastian." I simply corrected him. "The name's Sebastian Rhodes."

_Answers that were LIES._

* * *

><p><strong>!PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!<strong>

So the pack had finally met Seth again, but they found him very different.

What ever happened to Seth?

Why is he like this? Why won't he just tell them?

How would Sue, his mother, Jacob, and the Cullens react when they hear the news that Seth Clearwater is back?

And would they really call him Sebastian?

**!PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHEET<strong>

_Name, Age, Gender_

~  
><span>Name:<span> Evangeline "Evan" Yvonne Rhodes

Age: 10 years old

Gender: Female

Name: Jason Marshall Uley

Age: 26 years old

Gender: Male  
>~<p>

Name: Connie Rae Sargent

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Female

* * *

><p>…NOTES…<p>

1. Seth is 20 years old in this story.

2. It's the Month of August and it's Friday

3. I do not know French… (Help me? PM me please if you're willing to be my French Translator)

4. Connie Rae Sargent will appear next chapter unfortunately for Seth.

5. Notice all the _Answers_ in italic form.

6. This is not anymore a SethxPaul Fic. I see it impossible now.


End file.
